


空谷

by Kopfhorer_tanko



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kopfhorer_tanko/pseuds/Kopfhorer_tanko
Summary: 遥远的古代人时期，哈迪斯在通讯后自慰被那个人和鲸头鹳看到了
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 9





	空谷

**Author's Note:**

> 接龙产出内容，只有自慰，本篇无本番。在考虑是不是之后再补一章phone sex什么的

哈迪斯身下的床单早就在由他背后延展出的翼手的摧残下撕出了几道裂口，织物纤维被扯开的声音伴着体液被搅动的水声不绝于耳，被子更是早就踢滚了下去。但他早就不去想作为一个优秀的亚玛乌罗提市民即使是这些用创造魔法就能轻易做出的小物件也不应该被这样浪费的事情了。

情欲被挑起却无处疏解的烦闷困扰着他，手指在被扩张开来柔软又黏糊几乎成为性器官的后穴中搅动着挤出过量分泌的肠液但带来的只有更多的空虚。不管是撸动一直硬挺着的性器还是用带有角质和利爪的翼手危险地抚慰因出汗和体温升高而变得敏感了许多的皮肤都无法抚平身心的饥渴。

他清楚地知道让自己现在落得如此境地的罪魁祸首就是那个又一声不响从亚玛乌罗提跑出去满行星乱逛的友人。那个人不要说海对面的大陆，恐怕就算是月球哪天兴头上来了也会突然就跑上去。不管是总被那家伙过度满足没法通过简单的自慰手段到达高潮被束缚在过于温吞的快乐与痛苦之间【肉体】，还是因为他不在身边无法像往常一样在神魂超拔中结合而瑟缩着颤抖的【灵魂】，把自己从睡梦中唤醒承受这些苦楚全·都·是·他·的·错。

半夜被通讯器的声音吵醒睡眼惺忪地接起呼入，投影出的果不其然是兜帽歪掉露出几缕头发，面具也有些脏兮兮不知道沾上了哪里的尘土却还是兴高采烈，一副出现在亚玛乌罗提街上相比会被侧目打扮的友人的脸。

“呀哈迪斯好久不见！”

映入困得眼睛都要睁不开了的哈迪斯眼中的就是友人阳光灿烂的笑容，以及他背后一同被投影过来的灿烂到不行的午后日光。看到他一副刚从被子里被拽起来被过于强烈的光线刺激得眯起眼睛的样子友人也意识到现在似乎不是合适的联络时间。

“啊抱歉！现在那边很晚了吧我马上就挂哈迪斯你继续睡！”

“已经醒了！”他捂着额头坐了起来，通讯对面的友人于是开始涛涛不绝地讲起了自己的旅行见闻。 

“对了哈迪斯你看看这个……”

当听到这句简直是例行的问句开头的时候未来伟大的爱梅特塞尔克，现创造物管理局普通实习职员感到一阵头痛，想来除了对友人那日常不经大脑提出的问题的烦恼还夹杂着半夜三点被从被窝里吵醒的恼怒。但反正已经抱怨过了，自己也无法就这样在下一秒就再度入睡不如就等他问完，他这么想着揉着额头看向了通信器的显影面。

“……你知道这个是什么东西吗？”

出现在显影面上的是一只长着让人怀疑它的脖子和细长脚杆能否支撑得住的巨大的木瓜状喙有着灰蓝色羽毛大概是鸟类的生物。如果不是眼睛还有在眨动大概会被当做标本的禽类就这样一动不动得站在离他不远也不近得距离上盯着拿着摄像设备的那个人。

虽然因为被打扰了睡眠有点想要不管什么反正是鸟类都回答是戴胜就好，但毕竟他不是性格更加恶劣一点的另一位友人于是还是好好回答了那个人提出的问题。

“是鲸头鹳。”

“啊哈迪斯的话果然知道！所以这个也是创造出来的幻想生物吗？”

“不，这个是原生物种，但最近有创造小型化这种鸟类作为宠物的概念被提出来。”

“听上去……滋滋…不 错，等我回去了…滋…去申请一个概念好了！”

“你家里不是已经一大堆宠物创造物了吗！”哈迪斯看着卡住了了投影画面也不知道对方听到没有，好在虽然有杂音但声音还没有完全顿住。

“抱…滋…歉啊哈迪斯，我这边信号…滋滋…不太好，大概再过…滋……回…滋滋……”

“好了好了知道了，信号不好就挂断吧，我这边也要继续睡了”

“我再试试…”对面还这么说着哈迪斯就看到他面前的通讯终端光暗淡了下去空气中的投影也消失了，声音也只剩下设备自然运转的嗡嗡声。

哈迪斯叹了一口气，即使是他也没法影响到大半个星球之外友人手上通讯终端的信号，想着大概一时半会儿也不会再连得上干脆把终端扔到了边上躺回被子里闭上了眼睛。

然而，虽然困的不行却完全睡不着。他本来就是浅眠的类型，被这样吵起来又拉着说了一通旅途中的见闻睡意早就消散无踪，但要说起来的话现在还早。

反复尝试入睡但还是失败的哈迪斯心情愈发烦躁，又因为这样更加无法入睡。

都怪那个家伙，他抓着枕头想到，就算人不在亚玛乌罗提也总是能惹出点事情来，之前好像提过再过多久就要回来，但因为通讯断掉也没有听到具体是什么时候。

一边想着那个人一边又在床上翻来覆去睡不着心中的怒火于是渐渐有了向别的方向发展的趋势。与常年留在都市里的他和希斯拉德不同，时不时就在往外跑的那个人比起他们这些学院派肉体要健壮不少，也留下了不少伤疤摸上去凹凸不平的。他的手也格外的粗糙，在身上摸过的触感总是分外鲜明……

意识到自己在想些什么的哈迪斯试图收拾自己的念头，然而就像创造魔法一样，杂念一经生出就很难挽回。他的全副思绪不由自主的滑向了欲望的一边，怒火全部化作了欲火将他点燃。

热度似乎都汇聚到了头部和下半身，一边是越来越红的脸色，另一边是很快就勃起到流水的阴茎。他自己也惊讶于自己还没有怎么经过刺激就像失禁一样流着前列腺液的淫态。

“唔……哈啊”哈迪斯活动着手腕上下撸动着硬挺着淌水的阴茎小声嘟囔着“到底多久没做了啊积成这样……嗯啊…明天还有工作快点弄出来继续睡觉。”

裹在被子里的燥热和憋闷感很快让哈迪斯难以忍受，在犹豫了一下之后他还是掀开了被子。这样毫无遮掩的躺在床上张开大腿手淫让他产生了一丝微妙的羞耻感，虽然是在只有自己一个人的屋子里没有任何人在看着，但微凉的空气提醒着他不着寸缕的事实，让他在羞耻之余不由自主地也感到兴奋。 

已经陷入欲望漩涡的哈迪斯没有发现被他泄愤般扔到一边的通讯设备没有如他所想的那样断开连接，摄像头始终忠实地工作着。

某位友人只是关闭了他那边的影像功能，在发现哈迪斯把通讯器扔出去后的角度刚好能看到他的床上的时候也只是想悄悄的观察一会儿好久没见的朋友/恋人的睡颜而已。没想到在仅仅过了一小段时间之后通讯器转播出来的就变成了由自己好友上演的立体投影色情片。

过量溢出的前列腺液不仅濡湿了哈迪斯手，甚至顺着性器流到了下方更深入的地方沾湿了床单。

“唔啊…”在轻微的扭腰挺身动作中他也发觉了身下的床单都已经被腺液打湿的事实，“那么就连这边一起……”

已经足够湿润的穴口很容易就被同样被腺液打湿的手指侵入，然后第二根手指也在扩张和刻意放松下挤进了狭窄的肠道。而在插入的同时将抚慰前方阴茎的手换成非利手的后果就是不管是哪边的刺激都变得不够，已经兴奋起来的身体愈加地欲求不满起来，两边都在追寻着更强的，更直接的刺激。

“呼…没错就是这里”不需要摸到与肠壁其他地方都不同的手感，光是那碰到就顺着脊柱爬上来的颤栗感就足以说明他找到了正确的地方。

用左手拇指摩擦着敏感的冠头，右手的手指在体内腺体附近轻轻地滑动着带来若有若无的的快感，哈迪斯预料到就这样下去自己恐怕会发出相当羞耻的声音于是偏头咬住了被子的一角。但这在他下定决心用力朝腺体按下去的时候无济于事，冲上头部的快感促使他发出了低沉的鼻音，几乎是一瞬间他就在收紧的左手心里射了出来，炼乳般浓稠的体液甚至溅到了剧烈起伏的胸膛上。

“那个家伙不在太久结果变得这么敏感了吗，”稍稍缓过气的哈迪斯松开了嘴里被唾液浸透的被角，“不行这个样子……”

根本不够，因为过于羞耻即使是自言自语也无法说出口，明明才刚刚射过手指都没有从体内离开，但不管是掌管身体的大脑还是许久没有得到抚慰的灵魂都是尖叫着还不够，还要更多、更激烈的高潮才能够平息。

阴茎还因为不应期没法继续，但体内的手指却像是有自己的想法一样缓慢地抽动了起来。空出来的左手于是摸上了在因为被溅上精液在冷空气中挺立起来的乳头，“唔啊！”突然被刺激到让他难耐地挺动了一下，身体里的敏感点也因此被指关节顶到引发了连锁反应几乎让他再次达到高潮。

“唔啊…好浓”哈迪斯看着从胸膛上收回来还残留着浓白精液的手指被情欲搞昏了的头脑居然产生了舔一舔的想法，“嘶…好腥…咕”把手指含入嘴里之后精液的味道弥漫了整个口腔也让他嗅到的全都是自己精液的味道，上下都含着手指让他有种被从两头插入的悖德感反而更加兴奋了。

“有种脑子都被泡进去了的感觉……”一边这样嘟囔着一边舔干净了手上精液的哈迪斯更大的张开了双腿。

在远方原野上观看着这一场色情直播的某位友人在从一开始的慌乱中冷静下来后也还是不知道该怎么办，这怎么看都不是适合提醒哈迪斯自己还在看着的好时机，而且…这样欲求不满迷失在性欲里的哈迪斯……好色情。

那边传过来的影像越来越夸张，因为长时间分开抬起双腿让他有些疲惫最近才被开发出来的用于强化自身的创造魔法也被哈迪斯用了出来，尺寸相当夸张的的翼手从他的背后伸展出来扣住了他已经沾满水痕的大腿，方便手指进的更深。

“唔唔……”增加到三根的手指在柔软到像是要融化的肉穴里的搅动，已经高潮过好几次的身体却无法从中获取足够的快感将他推向高潮，“额啊……不行，没办法去…全都是【 】的错！”

“啊？”

在空旷的房间里突然出现了另一个人的声音当然足够引人关注，特别是这个人还是自己正在进行的自慰中的幻想对象。

沉浸在情欲中的哈迪斯也被吓得一个激灵，背上的翼手没有那么精细的控制度一下收紧，上面的利爪几乎要要刺破皮肤扣进血肉里。同时收紧的还有正裹着手指的肠道，慌乱中想要赶紧抽出来的手指因此反而狠狠地刮过了一直悬在巅峰边缘上的前列腺，突然的生理刺激再加上被友人看到了自己不像话样子的羞耻感一下将他送至了高潮。  
“嗯…啊啊…不、不要看啊…啊…哈啊”哈迪斯身体不住地痉挛着高潮了，因为不清楚友人究竟是从哪个方向看过来的只能用翼手尽力把自己包裹住，但就连翼手也在微微颤抖着显示出这一次高潮的激烈程度。

“你这家伙！从什么时候就开始看了！”被包裹在翼手里的哈迪斯虽然没有露出脸但从语气上他的好友就知道他没有真的生气，比较起来的话恐怕还是被人看到了丢人的样子的羞愤要多一点。

“额…怎么说呢，从一开始？刚刚通讯其实没有断掉……”

“！！！”


End file.
